


Horny Water

by Gay_MetalHead0



Category: In This Moment (Band), Maria Brink - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Forrest - Freeform, Heavy Metal, Holy Water, In This Moment - Freeform, LGBT, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_MetalHead0/pseuds/Gay_MetalHead0
Relationships: Maria Brink/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Horny Water

"Maria? Maria, where are you?" You yell as you look for Maria Brink. You joined her on tour after her boyfriend broke up with her. You helped her out a tough situation. Maria had free time from the bus rides, concerts and interviews. She was acting really strange lately around you. So you decide to bring her to an empty forest were you two can enjoy some peace and quite. Though, Maria strayed away from you.   
The leafs crunched as you stepped over them. Some were still damp from the snow melting away but the sun brought them to a crisp. The birch trees were offly grey than usual. Almost like they were either overfed or starved. The rot settled. In the forest, and in your subconscious. You wondered what you were doing here. Not just in this forest but here with Maria. 'Why did she pick me?' you wondered. Being around such strong/popular singers made you look microscopic. You brushed it off and kept searching for Maria. "Maria! Where the hell are you!!" You ran down a steep hill seeing a somewhat clean church. It was very old, the glass stained windows were broken, the steps were loose. The steel fence covered in copper orange rust. Your feet didn't stop as you ran down the hill. Your speed increased and you felt yourself loosing control. You face plant into crushed leaves. A piece of a twig scratched your arm, it became red forming a cut. "Ouch! Shit!" You bit your lip standing up.   
The church was locked, you used all your strength to pry the door open not even noticing the back door open. "Jesus are you kidding me." You are now out of breathe knowing you're not in the greatest shape. "Maria owes me one after this." You sighed walking into the old church. There you see before you is Maria standing on the podium. Her back is to you; her arms are above her head praying.   
'In my name shall they cast out demons. They shall speak in new tongues.' Her voice echoed through the church. It sent shivers down your spine. It made you feel like you were miles away from her. As you walked closer to her, you felt a godly presence upon you. "Come stand with me my darling." Maria motioned you to be beside her. Her breathe was heavy, her eyes were closed, she was in ecstasy. I watched her entire face relax. Her lips were soft; she kept biting the side of her lip in pleasure. "Can't you feel that baby? It's pure magic here." She crossed her arms breathing in deeply. You feel very calm around Maria as she grabs a hold of your hand. She presses hard feeling your warmth. Your cut on your arm is noticeable, the dry blood ran down to your hand. "Oh my love, what happened?" She turned facing you. Your face heaten as you noticed Maria's kimono had a long V in the middle showing a great extent of cleavage. "I fell outside." Maria knelt infront of you going on her knees. She pressed her forehead on my hand.   
'They shall take up serpents. And if they drink any deadly poison. It shall in no wise hurt them. They shall lay hands on the sick, and they shall recover.' Your eyes met with hers as she finished. Your body tingled all over feeling a brief numbness. You reached down seeing you arm was healing before your very eyes. The cut was closing itself. "Come here my darling, allow me to cleanse you." Maria guided me to a tub filled with holy water. Your knees trembled as you knelt down not seeing yourself in your reflection. It looked black, the water. Your stomach turned at the very pit. "Do not worry, you're safe with me love." Maria's hand wrapped around yours giving a tight grip. She used her other hand to bless herself by dipping her fingers in the water, placing her fingers on her forehead. "Mmmm." She moaned to herself. Finally, it was my turn. My arm seeped into the black water. It basically disappeared. The tingle feeling came back. It made yourself hot. You felt this overwhelming amount of pleasure over your body. You moaned out loud not thinking you were that loud but in truth you almost screamed.   
"What is this stuff doing to me Maria?" You turned your head feeling drowsy. Seeing doubles. "Oh baby, it's the holy spirit. Let me give you the same pleasure this is giving you." Maria placed her hand on you face. She allowed her shoulder to drop letting her kimono sleeve to drop as well. Showing her perfect skin out in the open. Her bare chest glowed. She pulled me closer kissing me. Her soft lips felt amazing. You tried to place your hand on her shoulder but accidentally touching one of her breasts. They felt soft as well, you thought. You pull away feeling quite embarrassed. She stopped, "Why did you stop beautiful? I really loved it." She put her head against yours. "I-I um...accidentally...touched your-..." Your index finger pointed towards her chest. Maria laughed at you pulling her long platinum blonde hair behind her shoulders. The pieces of jewels on her dreads made a noise. "Oh sweetie," She licked the side of my cheek near my ear. "I want you to touch me." She whispered. "For what you didn't know but tonight is a very holy night." Maria stood up upon her feet.   
You clear your throat trying to ease the redness in your cheeks. "What's so special about tonight Maria?" You questioned seeing Maria smile down on you. "Well, tonight is the Great Rite. It's purpose of drawing energy from the powerful connection between two scared souls. Sexually." She pulled her full kimono off. Revealing her naked goddess body. In the natural light it would sparkle with help of the stain glass windows. You reached over feeling her calf. It was very soft, and strong. 'Wait what!' You thought. 'Did she say sexually?!?'   
"Umm..Maria? D-did you say s-sexually?" You tried to get up to stand with Maria but she placed her hand on your shoulder pushing you down. "Yes dear. I want to celebrate this holy night with you. Join me please." Maria got on top of you letting her hair go everywhere. You felt the cold slab on your back. Maria's hands went down to your hips caressing the bone. Her hands ran up inside your shirt. She was frozen. Her hands reached your boobs. A gentle squeeze lit your senses up. She ripped off your bra flinging it out of sight. Everything was come flying off. Your pants, your shirt. All that was remaining was your panties. The last thing that she teased you with. 'This will be the most holiest of nights.' She murmured to herself. The slightest touch made the hairs on your arms raise. Her cold fingers ran up and down your thighs feeling her touch the inside of your panties. Handling the fabric on the sides roughly; ripping it off. You were more embarrassed now. "Oh this is truly an honor. Now, baby." She faced you closely, placing her hand beside you head. "Put your feet above your head. Now!" You grabbed your ankles almost touching your face.   
"You have such a beautiful little pussy my love." Maria whispered as you felt yourself becoming aroused. You can see her spitting on you. You can feel her drool on your clit running down. You tried not to go nuts as it was your first time but you didn't want to let Maria find out. You finally felt her tongue on your pussy. You held your breathe trying not to make it a big deal but in fact it was. It felt extraordinary. You sucked your teeth, allowing little moans escape. You could feel Maria's head behind your thighs. Her tongue moved around inside you feeling her suck your lips, biting your clit. 'Awe fuck.' You thought as you looked down seeing Maria enjoy every minute down on you.   
"Mmm baby, you taste so good." Maria looked up again flicking her tongue inside you deeper. You moaned again realizing that one was really loud. "Keep it up baby, I fucking love that." Maria grabbed your thighs pushing herself deeper inside. You couldn't stop moaning. Your back arched. Every limb vibrated. You can feel her hot breathe. You twitched realizing you were about to climax.   
Maria's fingers danced all over your stomach. As she glided along drawing a cross. You gritted your teeth as you rightfully knew you were orgasming. "I'm coming!" You sat up on your hands. The feeling was an sensation you never felt before. The outside world was once bright, now it is a dark red turning black. The stars sparkled, the new moon shined. Maria sat up covered in your love juices. Her hair was stuck onto her face, she glistened. "Oh beautiful, you were spectacular. Sensational." She smiled being horny herself. You sat up feeling your legs shaking.   
'My turn.' You thought. You pushed your hand on Maria's chest. Laying her down feeling her hips. She was so curvy, she was plush. Her thick thigh felt like silk. 'If the Holy Ghost. Of the Holy Spirit, speak directly to the Disciple.' She hummed as you spread her legs. You bent down feeling the warmth radiating from her. Maria's thighs twitched against your face. You couldn't believe that this was happening in a church. Not to mention with Maria. You brush off this feeling and begin to eat her inside. Everything about Maria was soft. Her opening was soft, sticky and dripping all over yourself. Drinking up her goodness. She was right. This was an holy experience.   
It felt odd doing all of these dirty things in a church with Jesus paintings everywhere. Feeling the Mother Mary's eyes upon us. Watching every movement. It felt risky, which made it more sexy. Maria didn't care. She pulled at your hair. Feeling like she was trying to pull out your hair. Her nails running across your neck. Clawing deep inside. "Awe fuck.." You moaned into her.   
Maria sat up pushing your head deeper in her, squishing your face harder into her pussy. "Oh yes baby, make me cum." She smirked holding one of her boobs. "Mmhm." You muffled in as you licked. "Shhh baby! Go faster!" Her legs locked.   
You have to finish her off now. You have to start with the finger combo. Just like she did to you. You started to push two fingers inside her pussy. Feeling all sorts of new sensations. "O-oh, babygirl," Maria continued to dig her nails into your neck. Burning. You had the control now.   
Her moans were echoing throughout the entire church. "Oh sweetie, I'm gonna cum!" She bit her lip brushing your hair out of your face. "Mmm good." You licked faster, pounding your fingers harder too. Moans turned into sweet, sweet screams. You can feel her tightening around your fingers. You finish with you tongue going on her clit.  
"Oh god!! I'm cumming!!!" She tried to push you away from her but your resisted and kept eating her pussy until the very end. You could feel her orgasming on your tongue.   
A couple of brief moments pass, Maria and yourself are getting dressed. "Oh honey bunny, that was amazing. You were amazing." Maria walked behind you as you both shut the doors to the church. "Well of course it was amazing, it was with you." You smile walking up the hill where you cut your arm. "Well say goodbye to the church than." You laugh as you both make it to the top of the hill.   
As you both turned around to face the church. It's not there. It vanished. "Wait? What the fuck? It was just there.." Maria pointed at the hollow spot were the church was. "Uh Maria? Lets get out of here before we disappear.." You say grabbing onto her hand. "Smart idea."


End file.
